No Regrets
by kakashisnumber1fan
Summary: Could a little rough housing turn into something else?


A/N: Okay, so I'm back with a new one-shot. This is my first Man fanfic so please, don't be too harsh when you review. This is going to be in Lavi's POV. Please review. Also, I know this probably doesn't fit this story, but I would like to thank Ritt-chan for being the first person to review my Durarara story. I'm glad I could make her morning, and she made my day with her review. Thank you Ritt-chan! Anyways, on with the show!

Disclaimer: Wait! Sorry, the show can't start until I say this, I sadly do not own Man or any of its characters, otherwise Lavi and Allen would be a couple…now I can say this, on with the show!

It was an average day at the Order I guess you could say. Komui was busy building his annoying killer robots, Lenalee was kicking Komui in the head, Krory was crying somewhere, and me and Allen where in the cafeteria eating.

" How the hell do you manage to eat that much food and yet be as tiny as you are?" I asked as I sweated dropped as Allen started on his twentieth plate.

Allen just shrugged, " Just can I guess," and with that, his twentieth plate was empty. I sweat dropped once again. Allen suddenly got up and started to walk off.

I jumped up and ran over to him, " Hey! Where you going off to now?"

" Oh, I'm just going to go hang out in the lounge. There's usually nobody there right now because everybody's eating." he answered.

" Is it okay if I join you?" I asked, " I'd be soooo bored just sitting here doing nothing and if Bookman sees, he'll probably come make me do work! I would cry! Please Allen! Let me join you!" I finished melodramatically, falling onto the floor hugging Allen's legs.

Allen laughed and then he sighed, " Fine, I guess I could let you come with. It would be boring to be there by myself any way."

I jumped up and hugged him, " You saved my life! Let's go on an adventure!"

Allen face-palmed and sighed, " I think I'm going to regret this." Then we started walking to the lounge.

I was soooo happy. You don't understand how elated I was to hang out with Allen. You know why I was so happy? It was because I could hang out with Allen! As you have probably noticed, I like the little white haired kid. Ever since I first met him, I knew he was something special. I mean yeah, I had heard about the prophecy that made him special but that wasn't it. But, as I got to know the kid better, I realized that I really liked him. Then, we started going on missions together and all that time I spent with him, I came to realize that it wasn't just some crush that would eventually go away, I realized that I truly loved him. So, I couldn't wait to spend the afternoon with Allen just having fun. Not worrying about anything. Anyways, back to the story.

We finally arrived at the lounge and Allen opened the door and let me go in first. The room was pretty big. There were two big black chairs and a black couch, the walls were white and so was the carpet. It seemed kinda boring but I ignored it and sat down on the couch next to Allen.

" So," I started, " do you usually come in here after you eat?"

" Yeah, it's my little place to relax and chill," he answered.

" What do you usually do? It seems pretty boring," I said as I yawned.

Allen glared at me, " Well Lavi, if you're so bored why don't you leave…" at the end of the sentence Allen grumbled something that I couldn't hear.

" Could you repeat that last part please?" I asked.

" I said," Allen started, " you stupid pirate." I just stared at him. _Does he really want to start this? _I thought to myself after he said that. He always said that and then we always ended up rough-housing and getting yelled at by Bookman. _But, Bookman's not here now, this could get interesting, _I thought.

" Okay, whatever you say….BEANSPROUT." I countered. All of a sudden, there was a white haired fifteen year-old on me as he tackled me off the couch. We both stood up and stared at each other. Then I rushed Allen, but he sidestepped and I almost fell but I quickly turned around to see Allen right in front of me and I freaked out and lightly blushed and tried to back away but I tripped on my own damn feet and fell on top of Allen and we both went toppling over on the floor.

I slowly got onto my hands and knees so I wouldn't suffocate Allen and then I looked down at him and he was so close. I stared at him until he looked up at me and I quickly looked away, blushing even harder.

" Are you okay Lavi? Your face is really red. Come here, let me feel your head," Allen said as he grabbed my head and made my forehead connect with his. I closed my eyes real tight and kept them like that until….I heard the door click open. I looked up, and there was a disturbed looking Kanda as he looked at us on the floor.

" I can explain," I started but Kanda interrupted me.

" AHHHHH! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING! NOW I HAVE TO GOUGE MY EYES OUT YOU DAMN PIRATE AND BEAN SPROUT!" Kanda yelled as he slammed the door closed and you could hear him running down the hallway as fast as he could. _This is gonna suck_, I thought to myself.

" I'm really sorry Allen. I didn't mean to do that. I'll go find Kanda and explain to him what was really going on," I said as I started to stand up. Allen's next move surprised me. He grabbed my scarf and pulled me down and connected my lips to his. I was stunned and blushing and my face felt like it was on fire. Finally, we broke apart for air and I regained my composure and forced my blush back down.

" What the fuck was that Allen?" I asked.

" A kiss you dumbass. I know you like me and I like you so yeah." Allen replied. I just stared at him. Then I grabbed him and pulled him into my lap and hugged him.

I smiled at him, " You know, your smarter than you look. So, earlier you said that you felt like you were gonna regret letting me hang with you, so? Do you regret it?" I smirked at him as he pouted at me.

" Not one bit, you stupid pirate," Allen smiled and then we leaned in for another kiss.

A/N: So, please review and let me know what you think! Peace out!


End file.
